1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and particularly to an LCD whose viewing angle is freely adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Desktop computers have become increasingly popular for general use. When a desktop computer is being used, a supporter is generally mounted to a bottom of an LCD of the desktop computer to support the LCD, and the supporter and a keyboard of the desktop computer are supported on a desk surface. However, the LCD is usually retained in a predetermined position and an angle between the LCD and the supporter of the LCD is difficult to adjust.